Aún estás en mis sueños
by UnderratedHero
Summary: Casi dos de la mañana, y Luna todavía no puede terminar su canción. Tienen que ser perfectos, y tienen que estar listos antes de dormir, pero sencillamente no puede inspirarse. Exhausta y cansada, abandona su habitación, pensando en lo importante que la música es para ella. Pero una luz en le pasillo y una hermana necesitada le recordarán lo que es verdaderamente importante.


_¡Hola! Me tardé un poquito en traer la versión traducida de esta historia, pero al fin llegó, ja. Aprovecho este espacio para invitarlos a leer " **Amor sin fronteras** ", publicada por Sergex, que es la traducción de una historia que escribí hace poco, similar a esta en cuanto a temática y tono, acerca de Lincoln y Lori compartiendo un hermoso momento de hermanos. Está publicada en inglés en mi perfil bajo el nombre " **Miles apart, but close at heart** ", y tenía pensado traducirla eventualmente (cuando tuviera tiempo), pero Sergex se adelantó. Así que vayan a leerla y díganme qué les parece… si quieren, lol._

 _Y también quiero dedicarle esta historia a mi GRAN amigo **Slash Torrance**. Amigo, sé que Luna y Lucy te encantan, así que esta historia es para ti._

 _El disclaimer usual se aplica: esto no me pertenece._

* * *

 _.  
. **  
Aún estás en mis sueños.  
** Por UnderratedHero_

 _._

Luna contó las sílabas de la última estrofa una vez más. Ocho en el primer verso, siete en el segundo, siete en el tercero, ocho en el cuarto. Perfecto, esa es la estructura con la que quería trabajar para toda la canción. Por ahora, genial. Luego se fijó en las rimas al final de los versos. "Perteneciendo", "perder el tiempo", "este desierto", "ente sediento". No todo el mundo podría captar la belleza de las multisilábicas, pero aquellos que supieran lo que eran seguramente encontrarían la métrica de Luna muy buena. Pero ella necesitaba más que "muy bueno", necesitaba que fueran perfectas.

Su frustración se manifestó en la forma de un gemido mientras se reclinaba hacia atrás sobre su silla, frotando sus ojos con los dorsos de sus manos, cuidando no hacer mucho ruido. Miró hacia el reloj digital de su habitación. Casi las dos de la mañana. Gracias al cielo no era durante la semana, no tenía colegio a la mañana. Tenía que terminar de componer la letra esta noche sin falta. Se suponía que ella y el resto de los chicos se reunirían a practicar al día siguiente, y se había voluntariado a llevar la letra terminada para entonces.

— _Será fácil_ —había pensado— _. La tendré lista en un par de horas._

Ocho horas después de haber comenzado, todavía tenía que escribir una estrofa de ocho versos y mejorar el puente. Como estaba ahora se sentía demasiado simple, un esquema de rimas compuestas sencillo que carecía de complejidad y calidad. Muchos seguramente habrían considerado que era una muy buena canción, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que era producto de una banda de escuela secundaria, pero Luna Loud vivía la música de una forma mucho más pasional.

Le gustaba experimentar, convertir cada canción en una obra maestra. Nunca se conformaría con una "buena" canción, no; trataría siempre de hacerla lo más compleja y musicalmente interesante posible. Lo que la hacía diferente a muchos otros músicos colegas era que ella amaba todos los géneros musicales. El rock era su género favorito por antonomasia, pero escuchaba prácticamente cualquier cosa, y de todas aprendía un poco. Había aprendido a improvisar escalas en la guitarra gracias a sus horas practicando blues, y sabía múltiples técnicas a la hora de componer versos gracias a sus horas estudiando rap. La música era su pasión, y siempre trataría de hacer todo lo relacionado a ella tan perfecto como le fuera humanamente posible.

Era un constante desafío por mejorar, y aún con lo mucho que amaba hacerlo, era ciertamente algo que la estresaba. Echó una mirada hacia las camas. Luan roncaba a viva voz en la litera inferior, sonriendo como siempre. Luna deseó poder estar durmiendo también. Estaba completamente exhausta. No podía rendirse ahora, sin embargo, necesitaba terminar esta canción. Sin importar lo cansada que estuviera.

 **La música siempre era su prioridad.**

Decidió dirigirse al baño y lavarse la cara, en un intento por despertarse un poco. Al levantarse de la silla sobre la cual se había sentado por tantas horas, su espalda y piernas se resintieron. Susurró una maldición y apagó la linterna con la cual había estado alumbrando su cuaderno. Sintiéndose cansada y tratando de ignorar el hecho de que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que se dirigiera hacia su cama, salió de su habitación y se internó en el baño. Rápidamente echó agua a su rosto, mirándose a sí misma en el espejo.

—Vamos, Luna, estás escribiendo la letra de una canción, a esto te dedicas —le dijo a su reflejo—. _You gotta love it. You better own it_.

Mientras salía del baño, llegó a la conclusión de que tendría que pedirle a Lynn que le enseñara a darse charlas motivacionales a sí misma. Pensando en esto, sus ojos se desviaron por el pasillo, directamente hacia la habitación de Lynn.

Fue entonces cuando detectó la luz escabulléndose por las ranuras de la puerta de madera. Eso era raro. Lynn siempre dormía a lo largo y ancho de toda la noche, su pequeño cuerpo desesperado por recuperar las inmensas cantidades de energía utilizada durante el día en sus ejercicios y prácticas. Y Lucy amaba estar en la oscuridad, ¿por qué tendrías las luces prendidas? Sin mencionar que era demasiado tarde para que cualquiera de las dos estuviera despierta.

Estuvo a punto de ignorar aquel pequeño descubrimiento y de volver a su habitación para terminar aquella tediosa letra, pero se detuvo frente al umbral de su puerta. No perdía nada con echar una mirada y asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien. Incluso si no era tan respetada como Lori, ella seguía siendo la hermana mayor de ambas niñas.

Suspiró y caminó hacia la habitación contigua. Golpeó suavemente con sus nudillos antes de abrir la puerta algunos centímetros.

— ¿Chicas? —Preguntó en voz baja, asomando la cabeza hacia el interior para echar un vistazo.

Fue recibida por la tenue luz de las velas, iluminando el escritorio de Lucy y el resto de la habitación con un tétrico resplandor etéreo, contorneando las siluetas de los muebles y las cortinas. No podía ver a Lynn, cubierta en sus sábanas, pero podía oír sus fuertes ronquidos. La que estaba despierta era ni más ni menos que la pequeña Lucy, sentada frente a su escritorio, su remera blanca reflejando la luz de las velas, haciéndola resaltar en medio de la oscura habitación.

La niña volteó lentamente para mirar a Luna. Su piel pálida parecía absorber la escalofriante luz, haciéndola ver aún más fantasmagórica. Era una escena onírica, con su cabello negro y su rostro carente de emoción retratándola como una aparición.

The girl slowly turned her head around to look at Luna. Her pale skin absorbed the dim light and made it even gloomier. It was a ghost-like scene, with her black hair and emotionless face making her look even more like an apparition.

— ¿Lucy? ¿Qué estás haciendo despierta? —Preguntó Luna, entrando en la habitación de sus hermanas.

—Escribo un poema —respondió la chica en su usual monotonía. La muchacha de quince años detectó algunas hojas de papel y un bolígrafo en le escritorio junto a las velas.

—Es muy tarde, hermana —le dijo—. Deberías ir a contar ovejas y terminarlo en la mañana.

— _Estaba_ durmiendo, pero mi descanso fue interrumpido, y una mente tan perturbada como la mía encuentra particularmente desafiante el acto de regresar a mis aposentos a conciliar el sueño una vez más.

Luna levantó una ceja.

—De acueeeeerdo. Bueno, eres una niña grande, has lo que quieras. Pero si te quedas despierta toda la noche mañana vas a verte como un cadav- No, espera, no importa. Nos vemos, chica.

Luna agitó su mano en señal de despedida y abandonó sin mayor ceremonia la habitación. Amaba a Lucy, pero la niña estaba afinada en otro tono al resto de la familia, siempre tan aterradora y críptica. A veces era mejor sencillamente dejarla ser.

Estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta de su habitación cuando le pareció oír algo. Volteó a ver por sobre su hombro y casi se desmayó al descubrir el rostro de Lucy tan sólo centímetros detrás de ella.

— ¡Lucy! ¡¿Qué rayos, hermana?! ¿Quieres darme un ataque?

—No te ves soñolienta —señaló la niña de ocho años, ignorando la clara frustración que su hermana estaba mostrando—. No estabas durmiendo, ¿verdad?

Tras recuperar el aliento y esperar un minuto a que el ritmo cardíaco volviera a un umbral sano, Luna le respondió.

—Nah, estoy tratando de terminar la letra de una canción. Creí que lo tendría todo listo horas atrás, pero creo que no estoy lo suficientemente inspirada.

— ¿Puedo acompañarte? —Preguntó Lucy de repente.

Luna suspiró y sacudió suavemente la cabeza. Necesitaba estar completamente concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo si es que planeaba componer algo digno de ser compartido con el resto del mundo. Incluso si Lucy no era tan molesta como Luan con sus bromas o como Lynn y sus ruidosas actividades, tenerla allí consigo inevitablemente resultaría en algún tipo de conversación. Demonios, su simple presencia, silenciosa y todo, serviría para distraerla.

Usualmente, no le molestaría. Habría accedido. Pero esta canción era especial, necesitaba terminarla y necesitaba que fuera perfecta.

 **Era su prioridad.**

—Lucy, creo que de veras tendrías que tratar de dormir. Sólo tienes ocho años, no deberías estar despierta tan tarde. Solo acuéstate y cierra los ojos, te dormirás tarde o temprano, hermana."

—Ni siquiera notarás que estoy allí —insistió—. Sólo quiero ver cómo trabajas tus letras. Podría aprender algo para aplicar a mis poemas.

Incluso con su voz monótona y carente de emoción, había una sutil huella de ruego en las palabras de Lucy. No era común que ella actuara de estar forma, insistiendo. Cuando se le negaba algo, ella usualmente suspiraba con fuerza y se resignaba a la desfavorable resolución. Luna podría haber discutido un poco más para enviarla a dormir, pero considerada lo cansada y estresada que se encontraba, lo último que quería era una pelea de hermanas a las dos de la mañana.

—De acuerdo —dijo finalmente, dejando caer sus hombros y cerrando los ojos, derrotada—. Sólo trata de no distraerme, ¿de acuerdo?

Su hermanita menor asintió en silencio, y Luna abrió la puerta de su habitación. La dejó abierta, y Lucy caminó dentro. Una vez que las dos estaban allí, Luna se dejó caer sobre su silla y encendió la linterna. Recogió su cuaderno y bolígrafo del suelo y trató de concentrarse.

Lucy decidió mantenerse de pie justo detrás de Luna, mirando silenciosamente al cuaderno, probablemente leyendo la letra. Luna le dio una mirada por sobre su hombro, y tras entender que ella no iba a sentarse en algún lugar, volvió a concentrarse en el papel. Trató de dejar de pensar sobre el mundo real y entró en su estado de compositora.

Puso la punta del bolígrafo sobre el papel y lo presionó, pero no pudo escribir ninguna letra, ninguna palabra. Pensó por algunos minutos. La inspiración estaba por llegar en cualquier momento. Sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo, mucha paciencia, y más importante, paz y tran—

—La letra es impresionante —observó Lucy, arruinando completamente la tranquilidad mental de su hermana mayor—. La métrica es consistente, y las rimas son… interesantes. No son rimas consonantes, estás rimando vocalmente… ¿cuánto? ¿Cuatro sílabas? ¿Cinco? Y lo mantienes por toda la canción.

Quería gritarle, pero no podría enfadarse realmente cuando su hermanita estaba alabando su trabajo.

—Se llaman rimas compuestas, o multisilábicas —le explicó.

—Compuestas… —Repitió, inclinándose sobre el hombro de Luna para echar un vistazo a las rimas— Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido hacer algo así.

—Es una técnica avanzada que se usa mucho en el rap. Deberías intentarlo. Ahora silencio, necesito concentrarme.

— _Suspiro_. Lo siento.

Lucy finalmente se sentó en el suelo junto a la silla de Luna, con sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas, presionándolas contra su pecho. Por el rabillo del ojo, Luna la vio frotando las partes expuestas de sus brazos.

— ¿Quieres una manta, hermana?

—Estoy bien.

— ¿Segura? Parece que tienes frío —insistió.

—No te preocupes por mí; nadie lo hace de todas formas. Sólo sigue escribiendo.

—Pft, como quieras.

Lucy estaba actuando muy rara. Luna habría tratado de ver qué le sucedía, pero tenía que concentrarse en esta letra si es que quería llegar bien al concierto. Huh… "al concierto". Eso sonaría bien el a canción. ¡Y podía hacer más multisilábicas de eso! " _Al concierto_ ", " _ya no miento_ ", " _tanto viento_ ", " _mat_ _o_ _cientos_ ", " _hago tiempo"…_ Sólo era cuestión de ver cómo darle sentido y hacer que suenen genial.

Durante unos buenos cinco minutos, trató de dar coherencia a esas ideas, descubriendo nuevas rimas en el proceso. Por primera vez en varias horas, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. No había nada como trabajar en una canción y ver cómo tomaba forma.

Feliz como se encontraba y todo, sin embargo, la presencia de Lucy seguía siendo un tanto distractora. Se encontró a sí misma echando fugaces vistazos hacia su derecha para ver si la niña ya se había dormido, pero cada vez que la miraba, Lucy tenía los ojos fijos en ella o en el cuaderno, era difícil saberlo con el oscuro y espeso flequillo que los cubría. No es que la molestara. Para nada. Estaba silenciosa y tranquila como siempre. Pero Luna no pudo evitar preguntarse si todo estaba bien.

— ¿Lucy?

— ¿Si?

— ¿Por qué dejaste de escribir tu poema?

—No me resultaba entretenido.

—Oh. Es la primera vez que te escucho decir eso.

—Sólo estaba escribiendo porque creí que todos los demás estarían durmiendo. No sabía que estabas despierta. Habría venido aquí antes.

Esa pequeña declaración llamó la atención de Luna. Lentamente bajó su cuaderno e inclinó su cabeza para mirar mejor a Lucy. No era tan lista como Lisa, pero pudo ver… algo. Las piezas del rompecabezas comenzaban a encajar, pero aún no podía ver la imagen completa…

—Dijiste que no te podías dormir. Y tenías las luces prendidas. Y tú…

Entonces lo entendió. Todo cobró sentido. Su comportamiento extraño, el hecho de que estuviera despierta tan tarde, el haber insistido en ir con ella. Debió haber sido obvio.

—Lucy, ¿tuviste una pesadilla? —Preguntó Luna, dejando definitivamente de lado su cuaderno y bolígrafo.

La niña dejó escapar uno de sus suspiros más grandes y se acurrucó en su lugar, mostrándose incluso más pequeña de lo que era. Mucho más vulnerable. Mucho más como una niña de ocho años asustada. Luna no necesitó una respuesta.

—No le digas a los demás —pidió Lucy en un susurro—. No quiero que se burlen de mí.

— ¡Hermana, nadie va a burlarse de ti! —Dijo Luna, levantándose de la silla y arrodillándose frente a su hermana— Todos tienen pesadillas. Rayos, el otro día tuve una y me dejó súper asustada.

—Pero yo no soy como ustedes —replicó ella, sus dedos cerrándose sobre sus pequeños brazos—. Ustedes son los que siempre me llaman la Condesa de la Oscuridad. Se supone que me gustan las pesadillas. No debería estar asustada por un mal sueño.

Luego de que esas palabras abandonaron su boca, Lucy apretó la barbilla contra su pecho, escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos.

Los ronquidos de Luan fueron lo único que se oía en la habitación, junto con el viento silbando al pasar junto a la ventana. Luna se vio frente a un escenario al que no estaba acostumbrado. Lori era la que siempre resolvía este tipo de situaciones. Incluso Lincoln tenía más experiencia que ella lidiando con los problemas de las hermanas menores. Por alguna razón, ninguna de ellas acudía a Luna, Luan o Lynn para resolver este tipo de situaciones.

Consideró enviar a Lucy con sus padres. O quizás despertar a Lori. Lana solía ir a la habitación de la mayor cuando tenía pesadillas, no es como que Lori fuera a echar a Lucy. Podría haber hecho eso, relegar la responsabilidad en alguien más y seguir preocupada por sus propios asuntos, los cuales estaban relacionados con la muy importante canción que debía terminar.

Sin embargo, tan sólo con ver a la pequeña Lucy de esa forma, pequeña en el suelo contra la silla, escondiendo su rostro de ella, tratando de verse lo más pequeña posible… supo que era su responsabilidad. La canción quedaría sin terminar, sí. Pero de repente eso ya no era tan importante. No importaba en absoluto. Lo único que importaba era que su hermanita necesitaba ayuda.

 **Y la familia siempre, sin importar nada, sería la prioridad de Luna.**

—Vamos, hermana —dijo, gentilmente tomando a Lucy por una de sus muñecas para levantarla.

— ¿Qué haces? —Preguntó, permitiéndole a su hermana que la pusiera de pie.

—Sube a mi cama. Vamos a descansar.

— ¿Q-Qué? Acaso… ¿quieres que duerma contigo?

—Sip.

—Pero… No lo sé…

—Vamos, te ayudaré a que te duermas —le dijo, tomándola por las axilas y levantándola. No era tan fácil para ella como lo era para Lynn, pero consiguió sentar a Lucy en su litera alta antes de subir ella misma —. Te cantaré una canción de cuna, ¿qué dices?

Era difícil leer la inalterada expresión de Lucy con la poca luz que había ahora que la linterna estaba apagada, pero podía decir con seguridad que no se la veía particularmente entusiasmada por la idea.

—Sin ofender, pero las canciones de cuna no son exactamente para mí.

— ¡Excusas! Yo solía cantarte canciones para que te durmieras todo el tiempo cuando estabas en jardín de niños —se colocó debajo de las mantas e hizo lugar para Lucy, quien suspiró y se acostó a su lado, no sin mostrarse un tanto escéptica—. Ya verás, Lucy. Dame dos minutos y tu consciencia estará _over the hills and far away_.

En cuanto Lucy se acostó a su lado, Luna las cubrió a ambas con las mantas. Esperó varios segundos a que su hermana menor se pusiera más cómoda, pero estaba rígida como una tabla de madera. Riendo, la tomó por los hombros y la acercó a ella, casi abrazándola. Las pálidas mejillas de Lucy adoptaron un tono de rojo, y eso la hizo ver aún más adorable. La rockera tuvo que detenerse por un segundo para elegir una canción. Canciones de cuna no funcionarían realmente con Lucy, ya era muy grande. Tendría que intentar con algo distinto. Una balada de rock probablemente funcionaría.

No tardó en escoger una. Luna sonrió mientras una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar el hombro derecho de Lucy, tratando de relajarla. La más joven parecía aún muy nerviosa por la cercanía a su hermana. No estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de demostración de afecto. A medida que Luna la acarició, sin embargo, ella se relajó. Incluso movió su cabeza para que descansara cómodamente sobre el pecho de Luna.

Entendiendo que su hermana menor ya estaba lo suficientemente cómoda y lista para tratar de dormir, Luna comenzó a cantar, y su voz usualmente rasposa se escuchó suave como el terciopelo, manteniendo un volumen bajo para no despertar a Luan.

 _Siento el calor de toda tu piel  
_ _en mi cuerpo otra vez.  
_ _Estrella fugaz, enciende mi sed,  
_ _misteriosa mujer._

Con cada verso, ella continuó acariciando a su pequeña hermana, tratando de relajarla y de ayudarla a dormir. Su canto tuvo un efecto inmediato en Lucy. Suspiró, y junto con el aire, fue como si todo su cansancio, miedos y preocupaciones abandonaran su cuerpo. Ya no estaba asustada por su pesadilla. Se sintió protegida, segura, casi como si su mente hubiera recordado los tiempos donde era una pequeña niña y Luna le cantaba para ayudarla a dormir cada tarde. Se sintió exactamente igual a como se sentía en aquel entonces.

 _Con tu amor sensual, cuánto me das.  
_ _Haz que mi sueño sea una verdad.  
_ _Dame tu alma hoy, haz el ritual.  
_ _Llevame a un mundo donde pueda soñar._

La rockera vio cómo su hermana reaccionó a su suave voz. La tranquila melodía de la canción —que ella estaba adaptando para que fuera incluso más tranquila que la balada original— estaba claramente ayudándola a alcanzar ese punto de no retorno en donde tu cuerpo se siente entumecido y ligero como una pluma al mismo tiempo. Podía escuchar la respiración de Lucy tranquilizándose, su aliento saliendo cada vez más pesadamente.

 _Ooh, debo saber si en verdad  
_ _en algún lado estás.  
_ _Voy a buscar una señal, una canción.  
_ _Ooh, debo saber si en verdad  
_ _en algún lado estás.  
_ _Solo el amor que tú me das, me ayudará._

Para cuando Luna llegó al segundo estribillo, Lucy ya estaba durmiendo como una bebé. Quizás sólo estaba imaginando cosas a esta altura, pero por un segundo le pareció ver la curva de una sonrisa en los labios de la niña. Sólo para asegurarse de que estuviera completamente dormida, le cantó otra canción cuando terminó la primera.

Mientras continuaba cantando para su dormida hermana, Luna miró hacia abajo, hacia al silla sobre la cual descansaba el cuaderno con la letra sin terminar. Pensó en ello durante un segundo, pero rápidamente sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

No era _tan_ importante al fin y al cabo.


End file.
